As semiconductor devices continue to decrease in size, the work-function metal chamfering process and subsequent metal fill process are becoming more challenging. The currently available chamfering and metal fill processes have made it difficult to achieve the desired metal gate structures without shorts and with the desired yield and low resistance. Thus, new chamfering and metal fill processes are needed.